True Love NaruHina
by Apple sauce rules
Summary: Please read it is fluff adventure romance and its funny from time to time it is Naruhina very good story pls read


Everlasting Love

By Apple sauce rules

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Starts at the PAIN ARC

Chapter 1 A Reunion

"Hokage I will destroy the village hidden I. The leafs if you do not reveal Naruto Uzumakis location to me" Deva path said to Tsunade

"I-I will never reveal his location if I do you will just destroy the village anyway so leave"Tsunade shouted

"You leave me no choice Hokage" Deva path said

"W-What is he going to do" A Anbu said scaredly

"ALL MIGHTY PUSH"Pain shouted

Seconds later the village was in ruins many dead some hiding in shelters some stood in a crater where the village used to be looking around she saw nothing then a group of ninjas All the six paths of Pain. Naruto Uzumaki stood behind Tsunade in a red and black robe he was also in sage modeTsunade turned around and saw Naruto on top of Gamubunta and two other frogs behind him then she saw Ma and Pa on his shoulders. She turned back around and the Asura path came at her like a jet Tsunade could not move she was shocked and could not react.

Naruto jumped off the giant frog and smashed Asura path into the ground.

Whole battle with the Pains Naruto is pinned to the ground

"Pains chakra is so dark it's entering me"Naruto said

"You think you know the true meaning of pain you have no idea of my pain" Deva path said

"If you think I don't know the meaning of pain your mistaken I had nothing my whole life I was beaten as a child nearly killed I had no friends everyone despised me they wanted me dead they all hated me. Naruto shouted

Pain was looking at Naruto he then proceeded his plan he was going to take the boy with him but then.

Hinata entered the battle and broke the top of one of Pains chakra rods and then she tried to hit the next one but Pain use his gravitational pull Jutsu and threw her. Hinata stood up shakingly and entered her gentle step twin lion fists mode and charged at pain. Missing every attack Pain used his gravitational pull Jutsu and threw her to the sky and blam she fell to the ground.

"HINATA HINATA" Naruto was shouting

Hinata's eyed were opening slowly she then stood up and walked towards Naruto

"Hinata please run away get out of here he'll kill you" Naruto kept shouting for her to leave but she just kept crawling towards him

She then stood on her knees and held the chakra rod holding Naruto's hands down and said" Naruto I love you" was all she could say before she was in The air Naruto was staring at the sky then looked down to see Pain stab Hinata with a chakra rod.

"Do you know Pain " Naruto had lost it and entered a demonic stage of pure rage. Six tails had sprouted out of him he had punched Pain square in the face and sent him flying

"What power" Pain said then Naruto smashed his body into the ground only his head

Pain was now hiding in a tree and performed a Jutsu "PLANETARY DEVESTATION" he shouted Naruto was Ina crater in the sky unable to escape he entered his eight tail and started shooting fire like a crazy beast.

I-I can't win this fight " Naruto said under his breath he was then wrapped in red chakra and was about to release the full power of the nine tails when a man smacked his hand away from it.

"Are you really my son if you have to rely on his power( I can't remember what Minato actually said) Minato said in a deep voice

"Your the Fourth Hokage"

"Correct Naruto"

"How do you know my name"

"I was the one who named you Naruto" Minato said

Naruto started tearing up and started swinging and saying

"Why why would you put the nine tails in your own son. The Akautski is after me. Jiraya is dead." Naruto was stopped by his father from continuing

"Naruto I'm sorry that I had to seal the beast within you I did it to protect you your mom and the village I wanted them to view you as a hero.

15 minutes later

Naruto is standing up in sage mode ready to finish the battle with Pain. He summone his shadow clones they all jumped on Pain but he deflected by using a All Mighty Push

Naruto stood there with two clones one charging his raise fan the other holding him waiting to throw him at Pain

"Give up On me giving up" Naruto slammed his rasengan fan at Pains chest

Moments later Naruto is carried by his sensei Kakashi and was greeted by the villagers with applause he then started walking and Sakura stood in front of him

She hit him on the head and carried him pulling him into a hug

Everyone of Naruto's friends were their and threw him up in the sky repeatedly

Xxxxxx

Alright please tell me what you thought better then the original more descriptive and more words then before

Please review pretty please also I'll be posting weekly or daily depends on my plans

Pls follow favorite and review

Apple sauce rules out.


End file.
